


【青緑】狡いウサギとネコ♡かぶり

by peach_sauce



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23081275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peach_sauce/pseuds/peach_sauce
Summary: 安倉
Relationships: Yasuda Shota/Ohkura Tadayoshi
Kudos: 14





	【青緑】狡いウサギとネコ♡かぶり

**Author's Note:**

> ♡喘ぎ、中イキ···
> 
> #這是個海苔的故事···  
> #dczy外型有海苔喔😖🍃  
> #大概是蜘蛛女時期的海苔(oggi那套圖  
> #🐬好可怕呢⚠⚠⚠

安田一眼就相中了他。

昏暗室內打著黃澄澄的燈光，零散的聚焦在吧台座位上，即使那個人沒有壟照在燈下也絲毫不損其耀眼程度，如同月光映在他身旁似的。

稍長的墨黑卷髮散在他垂眼的兩側，露出乾淨整齊的額面。男人蓄著鬍子，將他俊美的模樣遮的大半，像隻俊美稀有的野生赤狐，緊緊抓住安田的目光。

他似乎沒有約任何朋友見面，獨自坐在高挑的椅凳上慢慢一小小口優雅的啜飲，杯中昏黃的酒液襯著他膚白的相貌。吞嚥液體的舉動莫名讓安田妄想著，若能咬上頸結是不是就能讓他雌服在自己身下。

男人的樣貌實在過分奪人眼球，不少湊近攀談的男人都碰灰的離去。而安田也不免俗的躍躍欲試，想看看自己能否夠格入對方的眼。

安田隨意打發跟自己一起來酒吧找樂子的損友們，他用指間梳理染淺的乖巧短髮，還特意補噴了下他心愛的高級女香。將自己弄的像善良可愛的貓咪，就差沒帶上耳朵。

笑盈盈的湊上去與對方搭話，用的是符合他相貌的柔軟甜膩語氣，說著他今天自己第一次來這種地方好奇又害怕。順帶把自己喝到臉頰紅通通的，手背貼上吸收酒氣的臉皮想散散酒精熱度，而他小巧指頭塗滿黑色指甲油誘惑著男人的視線。

安田知道用這種眼神看著眼前的對象，還有哪個男人女人不會淪陷他織出來的情網呢。濕漉漉的眼瞳直勾勾的向細長眼眉望去，獲得男人動搖的把酒杯飲盡。

男人低沉的聲線說著他叫大倉，寬厚的掌心撫著安田腰間，接著枕上安田的肩膀，將他悄悄拉進自己懷裏。

他像慵懶的曬陽狐狸似的靠在安田耳邊說話，加上帶有食肉動物氣質的眼神。安田就像自己送上門的憨傻待宰倉糧，餵到大倉嘴邊也沒有拒絕的道理。

與他刻意蓄鬍的成熟外貌相反，安田是他喜歡的青澀男孩類型，柔柔軟軟帶有甜味的香氣，彷彿可口糕點般的模樣讓他現在忍不住就想摘下。

大倉從皮夾豪邁的掏出幾枚鈔票置於桌面，然後摟著被自己內心稱為今晚的誘人甜點的安田離開吵雜酒吧。

♡♡♡

乖巧的白兔被抱在懷裏親吻。安田的個子特別嬌小，努力墊起腳尖湊上來的模樣過於可愛，惹的大倉下腹一緊。

"大倉さん、很癢呢···" 安田不滿的蹭蹭男人稍長的鬍子，裝作被撓到受不了的皺起眉頭，大倉還笑著故意用上唇磨磨他的臉頰說 "你這樣像個小貓咪，好可愛♡" 然後得到安田刻意嬌媚的喵喵幾聲。

明明還差幾步之遙就可以躺到飯店柔軟的床面，大倉卻推著安田抵住牆面，壁上粉刷的奶黃色澤與懷裏的貓咪特別相襯。

他們沒有多餘的詢問對話，只有慾望之間的交融。兩人不斷重複的親吻對方，從嘴裏嚐著美食，品嚼的卻是猛烈升溫的性致。

安田意外的主動熱情，在唇舌交換的間隙把大倉的金屬皮帶扣解開，隔著棉薄布料刺激他的昂揚。大倉也回敬對方捏著他的炙熱上下挑撥起來。安田扯開兩人的底褲將肉柱靠在一起搓揉，手上傳來黏黏滑滑的水聲。

"ふ、ぁ、·······" 屬於成熟男人的沉穩聲線緩緩打在安田耳膜上，他被撩的低喘了聲便側過頭親上對方的嘴角。

由於平時有在學習樂器的原因，安田的手上佈滿許多薄繭，他巧妙的善用著這些地方揉捏大倉的肉莖。大倉幾乎沒有毛髮的部位是柔軟的手感，而且看起來手藝伺候的成效不錯，懶洋洋的狐狸大叔甚至瞇起眼眸來享受服務。

安田悄悄鬆開更多對方的褲頭，扯開多餘的西服布料。渾圓的臀部弧線展現在安田眼前，趁對方大意之餘輕輕將指腹抹上口袋內的潤滑膏體，然後摀上他色情的縫間。

"！？你摸哪裡？" 在安田指腹的熱度抵著後側時，大倉才警覺事情發展的情況不妙。

"搞清楚狀況，我不是下面的。" 大倉凶惡的皺眉瞪視對方，並抓著安田不安份的手腕，大力的捏痛他腕處帶上警告意味濃厚的不悅，別想做些非他本人意願的舉動。

"可是我也不是下面的呀？" 安田閃著圓潤的眼瞳以及柔弱無辜的語氣，他說出來的話語實在太過衝突。

正當大倉想甩開他離去時，可還是低估了眼前男孩的行動力與執行速度，小小的食指已經探進那個尚未有人摘採的部位。

"等、···別伸進去阿···！" 

大倉想逃離這不合理的行為，怎麼看自己都應該是像往常一樣在上面給與對方快感的角色才對，居然會被外表看起來是嬌小0的傢伙當成貓。

原本冰涼的潤滑膏在指尖的肆意舉動，漸漸由涼意轉變為火熱的快感，又滑又濕的咕啾咕啾聲蕩響在靜謐的室內。

安田看著他原本掙扎的手腳逐漸軟了下來，力氣像一絲一線都被抽拔乾淨似的。他阻止的手改為攙扶著安田，彷彿下一秒就會哭著向眼前的惡魔求饒。

"あっ、あ···" 

"沒想到大倉さん的後穴適應的這麼快呢···？" 

"難道···平時有自己玩過嗎？" 安田止不住笑靨的嘴角刻意湊往大倉的耳邊問著。

語氣是輕柔又緩慢彷彿獵補狀態時的蛇類，一步步靠近他盯上許久的美食佳餚，等待時機銬上枷鎖拽入裝飾成富麗堂皇的陷阱內。

"怎麼可能有······" 

大倉回想起以前差點被性騷擾上司強上的黑暗過去。明明是正當的出差行程，硬是被安排跟自己睡一間房就算了，晚上還強壓上來說什麼用這種眼神看著自己上司是不是想勾引男人阿？

自從那次之後，大倉便果斷辭了工作改變造型，還蓄了鬍子想擺脫他自小就成長為偏女氣的顏面，將樣貌跟氣質改變為容易受到貓喜歡的類型。

"う······っ···" 

安田突然加了根手指進去，青澀的腸壁被迫含了兩根指頭的感覺並不好受。大倉紅透的耳根說明他並沒有太多當下面的經驗，莫非自己會是第一個上了他的男人，安田這樣想著便加快了手指的進出速度。

"！？ひ、ぁ···あっ、あ······" 穴內那個難以言語的深處，被安田的指腹按壓著，就像一個無法抑制的開關。原先還因為被玩弄不適應的肉穴而導致前方委靡，現在看起來卻精神的直挺著。

"···は、っ···はなして·······あっ、う···" 大倉摀住自己無法閉合的薄唇，像貓一樣的喘息他實在不願意再次發出。可腿間軟的持續顫抖著，要不是有後方的牆面能夠倚靠，恐怕早已狼狽的跌落地面。

安田下腹硬的難受，全身叫囂著想埋入穴內狠狠釋放他汙穢的慾望。他抬起大倉一條腿就要把自己擠入，大倉嚇了一跳卻也沒力氣阻止，怔怔的看著安田闖進。

"！ひぁ、あっ···は、ぁ···っ···嫌や···うっ······"

考量到大倉是第一次的緣故，用了比以往更多的前戲時間來讓他適應。安田也不理解自己何必付出這麼多，像平常一下爽過玩過就可以了，從來也沒有太過考慮對方的感受。

"うっ、っ···ぁ、あっ···、はぁ···"

他已經耗盡所有的耐心，等不急大倉初嚐人事的穴適應自己的東西，擺動下腹使用脹大的肉柱開始進行淺淺的抽動。

體內敏感腸道被比剛才手指粗好多倍的柱體侵入，從穴口開始燃燒的異樣快感在不斷擴大，隨著安田的肉莖一點點輸送至壁內深處。

"不行、不···要變的奇怪了·····" 大倉喘著氣不斷搖頭拒絕未知的快感，雙頰紅潤的像抹了女人的腮紅色彩。

安田抬眼看著大倉閃著水珠的眼角，突然又想對他溫柔的心軟起來。笨拙的獻出他些微的讓步，就肉柱還貪婪的埋在他體內的狀態，將大倉軟棉棉的身軀拉到自己身上坐著，安田則穩穩的仰躺在床上。

"如何？這樣可以隨你喜歡的動？" 安田露出可愛的兔兔牙齒，邊說著他體貼善良的提議。

"······" 

"···不然我繼續動嘍？"

"我、自己來就可以···" 

大倉用僅存的力氣來撐起腰腹，明明內心告誡自己別沉迷下去當貓的滋味。可是當逃離到肉莖的頂端時，又忍不住將自己的腰沉了下去，就這麼一下一下的順著安田的心意。

安田欣賞著他慵懶緩慢的身姿，是過於謹慎還是想減緩快感，這種速度只能一點點磨光他的耐性。

"う、うっ······っ、ん···"

安田露出得意洋洋的微笑，眼前看起來是情場高手1號有著俊美容貌的男人，溫溫順順騎在自己身上的模樣，完美滿足他雄性本能的征服欲。

"はぁ、あっ······は、はっ···ぁ···" 大倉低低的磁性嗓音慢慢吐出令人愉快的音調，自己咬著沾滿唾液的唇瓣打濕了部份的下顎。

後穴傳來過分色情的聲響，可能是在抽拔的過程帶上空氣的原因，導致滋噗滋噗的聲音格外大聲，迴盪在狹小的飯店房間。覺得是否會傳到隔壁，大倉自己放慢了上下的速度，而且腳也軟的不行了。

"や、っ···あ、あっ···ん、······" 

大倉一直沒有被照顧到的胸前，被自己襯衫磨的直挺，安田注意到了，壞心的伸出手來隔著衣料玩弄他小小的乳尖。

這下大倉徹底失了力氣，一公分都動不了，軟著腰磨磨蹭蹭的在安田身上掙扎。

安田兩手托起大倉渾圓的屁股，開始重重的抽送起來，向上戳刺到大倉穴內最敏感的部份。粗粗長長的陰莖像個不斷侵襲的蛇，毫不厭煩的進行重覆的進出動作。

大倉可以感覺到安田的完整形狀在自己體內肆虐，現在的他僅能像柔弱需要保護的雌性一樣依靠對方給予的施捨。穴口溢出大量糊糊黏黏的分泌物打濕他大腿腿根，不但出賣了自己還給入侵者便利的潤滑效果。

"う···っ、はぁ···は、ぁ···ん···♡"

安田額角的汗水打濕自己的髮梢，忍耐過度導致他現在停不下欺負大倉的願望。理性隨著上升的肉體快樂消失殆盡，取代的是單調卻令人著迷的本能行為。

"ひぁ♡···ぁ、は···っ···" 顧不得牙關鬆懈露出來的羞恥音符，大倉的腦袋突然一片空白，因為他居然靠著被玩弄後穴就射了出來，完全阻止不及的弄髒安田精實的腹部。

濁白的腥臭液體，證明大倉的舒適程度，他紅著臉埋在安田的頸處躲避對方的視線。

"嗯？大倉さん、這麼舒服嗎？偷偷射出來了呢。" 安田壞笑著說，也不在意衣服沾到對方的精液，就像是男人得到認可般的另類勳章。

安田把身上的人放平於床鋪上，然後將他雙腳折起來靠近到胸前的位置。大倉才剛剛發洩過的身軀敏感的不行，在安田的肉莖又塞進來的時候，眼淚忍不住滴落至白色的床罩上。

"阿哈哈，舒服到哭了呀。" 

安田看著身下的男人的淚水又脹大了幾分，將他腔內強硬的橕開，被撫平的皺褶軟糊糊的咬緊男人的硬物。大倉狠狠的瞪視在他上方肆虐的男人，明明眼框都又酸又紅的溢出液體，這樣的反差只會讓安田更加興奮罷了。

"はぁ···！要射了···！" 

"···不、···不行！······別弄在裡面···" 安田的預告讓大倉內心一陣惡寒，掙扎著想讓對方別射在裡面。

如先前於酒吧內妄想一樣，安田咬上了那個心心念念的誘人頸結，嘴上溫柔的舔上佈滿汗水的肌膚，身下卻是猛烈的律動。

噗滋噗滋的淫穢聲響讓大倉想掩住自己的耳朵，過分的色情音符不斷由耳邊鑽入腦海，提醒著他正在被男人上的事實。

"やっ、ぁ♡、ひぁ♡···は、はぁ···" 體內突然一陣炙熱，安田居然真的將精液射了進去。或許是受到穴內被操到雌化的連帶影響，大倉的肉莖又忍不住噴出純白的濁液，液體還沾了許多到自己的下顎上，射精的過程令他舒服過頭連腳指都卷了起來。

♡♡♡

"連臉都弄髒了呢···" 不屬於自己的嗓音在頭上響起，安田輕緩的語調像是在自言自語一樣。

接著起身去旁邊不遠處的櫃子上找些什麼，然後聽著他參雜愉悅的腳步聲靠近床邊。

首先是仔細的擦拭大倉臉上的精液，擠出冰涼的白綿泡沫抹上，然後剃刀刷刷刷的三兩下，便把他留了許久的成果弄的乾淨。

安田滿意看著眼前的男人，果然剃掉之後給人的形象幼稚了起來，清爽的下顎線讓安田忍不住湊上去親吻。

安田拍拍即將昏睡的懶散熊熊要他清醒些，還捏捏對方看起來軟軟白嫩的臉頰肉。

"？幹嘛···阿···" 大倉掀開沉重的眼皮，安田拿著鏡子要自己看看。一看才發現臉上乾乾淨淨，鬍子剃的還挺好，就是完全沒有成熟男性的形象。

"······" 大倉睡意都涼了大半，瞪著眼氣呼呼的推開安田章大。

"大倉、不想睡的話能不能···在來一次？♡" 安田響起甜膩的音調問著，還露出可愛的兔兔白牙，令大倉氣到直接一掌打在無賴的流氓兔子臉上。

**Author's Note:**

> (´・ω・`)好低🍃射了  
> 本來還想寫再次相遇的⚡  
> 逃走💨💨💨
> 
> 😡來評論嘛！到lof泥熊研究室🎣


End file.
